gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Denys Mallister
Ser Denys Mallister ist ein Nebencharakter der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von J.J. Murphy verkörpert, der allerdings noch während der Dreharbeiten verstarb, weshalb man seine Rolle stark verkürzte. Denys Mallister ist ein Ritter und Befehlshaber des Schattenturms, der westlichsten der letzten drei besetzten Festungen der Nachtwache. Er ist der Onkel von Lord Jason Mallister. Des Weiteren wird Denys Mallister im "Krieg der Fünf Könige"- Extra der Blu-Ray und DVD-Version der zweiten Staffel erwähnt. In der Serie Biographie Denys Mallister gehört zu den ältesten Männern der Nachtwache und kommandiert bereits seit 20 Jahren den Schattenturm, die westlichste noch bemannte Festung der Nachtwache. Nach dem Tode von Jeor Mormont reist er in die Schwarze Festung, um an der Wahl des neuen Lord Kommandaten teilzunehmen. Staffel 5 Sam erwähnt Ser Denys gegenüber Goldy. Er sagt, dass dieser ein freundlicher und guter Mann sei, der sie sicherlich nicht wegschickte, falls er der neue Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache werden sollte. Ser Allisar Thorn hingegen würde sicher nicht davor zurückschrecken, da er die Wildlinge hasst. Ser Denys erreicht die Schwarze Festung später und wird bei der Wahl von einem seiner Männer vorgeschlagen. Bei der letztlichen Wahl verliert Ser Denys zwar haushoch gegen Jon Schnee, zeigt sich jedoch als anständiger Verlier und winkt dem neuen Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache freundlich lächelnd zu. Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen Denys Mallister wurde von J.J. Murphy verkörpert, der vier Tage nach dem Dreh seiner ersten Szene im Alter von 86 verstarb. Die Produzenten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss haben angekündigt, dass der Charakter nicht neubesetzt wird, weil Murphy "ein liebenswerter Mann war und zudem der beste Denys Mallister, den wir hätten haben können. Und jetzt ist seine Wacht zu Ende." ("was a lovely man, and the best Denys Mallister we could have hoped for. And now his watch is ended.")Cian (11. August 2014): Actor J. J. Murphy dies after beginning filming for Game of Thrones season 5. Abgerufen am 23. April 2015. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wurde Ser Denys Mallister auf Seegart geboren und ein Ritter des Hauses Mallister und der Onkel von Lord Jason Mallister. Als Mitglied der Nachtwache besitzt er seit dreiunddreißig Jahren den Befehl über den Schattenturm. Denys ist ein alter Mann, hat blau-graue Augen und einen langen weißen Bart. Zwar hat er fast alle Haare verloren und tiefe Furchen im Gesicht, besitzt jedoch noch alle Zähne und bewegt sich anmutig. Den Mantel der Nachtwache klammert er mit dem silbernen Adler der Mallisters fest. Bei Gesprächen mit anderen Menschen ist er sehr zuvorkommend. Er gilt als zurückhaltend und ritterlich. Bei den beiden letzten Wahlen zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gehörte er bereits zu den Kandidaten. A Storm of Swords Ser Denys verlässt den Schattenturm, um an der Wahl zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache teilzunehmen, der den ermordeten Jeor Mormont ersetzen soll. Er reist mit Bowen Marsh und anderen Überlebenden der Schwarzen Festung, nach der Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke, dorthin. Auf dem Wege treffen sie auf Samwell Tarly und Goldy und eskortieren sie zur Festung. Denys gehört, zusammen mit Cotter Peik, zu den führenden Kandidaten der Wahl. Da sie gleich viele Unterstützer haben, wird Janos Slynt als mögliche Alternative gehandelt. Letztlich gelingt es Sam durch eine List jedoch, die Wahl Jons zu Gunsten von Jon zu beeinflussen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Denys Mallister pl:Denys Mallister ru:Денис Маллистер Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Denys, Mallister Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Charaktere (Flusslande) Kategorie:Kommandant der Nachtwache Kategorie:Nebencharaktere